


Fall

by andiamaprincess (ishipthemsogoddamnhard)



Series: Crenny Week 2018 - What A Difference A Year Can Make [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/andiamaprincess
Summary: Craig walks out of his house on a cold night, after an argument with his dad, and Kenny is his safe place.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Crenny Week Day 4 - Help

Kenny groaned awake as his phone flashed, vibrating against his bedside table for a shade too long. Who the fuck was calling him? Nobody really called him except his mom, especially not in the middle of the night. He squinted at it with one eye. Craig. Sure they were...close but this was out of character even for him. Craig usually slept like the dead. Kenny was so surprised he answered it automatically. 

 

“Hello?” He said, voice rough with sleep.

 

“Fuck, did I wake you? Sorry...I didn’t know what else to do.” Craig didn’t sound quite as deadpan as usual and it was alarming. Kenny could hear that noise you get when the wind blows on your phone, too.

 

“Dude are you outside? It’s like…” He pulled his phone back to see the time. “...almost 1am.”

 

“I had a fight with my Dad and left. I…” Craig was too proud to go home now he’d realised what a dumb idea it was to storm off in South Park in November. He was also too proud to know how to explain that properly to Kenny. Amazingly, they had both reacted to their make out session by brushing it off and putting it entirely down to the coke, ending up going back to 'flirty friends'. It had been causing a strain. Tonight, Kenny understood though. Craig had always wondered about the extent of his intuition.

 

“Where are you?” Kenny rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

 

“In the playground…” Craig replied, a little sheepish about the fact he had been sat on a swing thinking about calling him, until the cold forced his hand.

 

“Come over, just tap on my window, at the back.” Kenny reminded him without a second thought. His parents either wouldn’t notice or wouldn’t care that he had someone over, as long as he didn’t wake them from their drunken stupor. Craig needed him and that was bigger than the current state of things.

 

Craig was relieved but he still felt bad for doing this. “Thanks, man, are you sure?”

 

“Course, it’s fucking cold, get over here.” Kenny just wanted the other boy to hurry up so he could stop having to talk when he was so tired. He had been reborn that day and it always took it out of him.

 

He lay fighting the return to sleep until he heard the soft knock on glass. He kneeled up to opened it, letting his anxious best friend inside along with a gust of cold he brought with him. “Jesus…” Kenny shivered in his thin t-shirt and boxers, out of the cocoon of his blankets.

 

Craig sat on the edge of the mattress with his head bowed. “Sorry.” Kenny winced. This wasn’t the first time Craig had come to him after getting into it with his dad - and vice versa - but not quite so much lately. The silence in place of ranting made this seem like a bad one, too. Great timing. At least this time he didn't seem to be injured... Kenny got what it was like to have such a shitty home life, that’s one of the reasons they had grown closer in the first place. 

 

The blonde boy laid a hand on the cold hoodie fabric stretched over Craig’s back. “Don’t be sorry, it’s cool.” He said quietly. “You need anything? Or do you just want to get warm?” Craig slowly turned only his head towards him and nodded. He knew Kenny could see he’d been crying, but neither of them ever made a big deal of it. He kicked off his shoes while Kenny scooted back into bed and made room for him. 

 

Craig left his clothes on and curled his arms around the smaller boy, holding his warmer body close like a child would hold a treasured stuffed animal. Kenny buried his face under Craig’s neck and hugged him back despite his cold garments making his skin prickle. Despite the tension. They waited until their mismatched heat balanced out, just breathing. Soon the colour was back in the dark haired boy’s cheeks and he did his best to shrug off his hoodie and wriggle out of his sweatpants without extricating himself from Kenny entirely.

 

Leaning over him once more, he gazed solemnly down into those wide blue eyes. Kind, playful eyes that knew and understood and spoke volumes in the silence. He pressed a soft little kiss onto the blonde’s cheekbone and then lay down. Not tonight. Things were too fucked up. It wasn’t the first time they kissed, but like with most of their stuff, there was an unspoken, complex element there too. It was nothing, meaningless. It was just comfort and gratitude, escape and hedonism. Played down, laughed off or completely ignored.

 

Kenny twisted away amiably enough and curled his body into Craig’s embrace instead. He smiled wryly to himself as they settled back into unconsciousness, mind full. What else was there to say? Was it too late? Did he care? Did Craig care? What would the others all say if they saw them spooning? If they knew about any of it? It didn’t really matter, they were each other’s refuge. That was all it was now. Wasn’t it...?


End file.
